Behind the scenes
by delos13
Summary: I can summarize this longest one-off story I ever wrote in one very well known phrase - "Man supposes, god disposes".


A/N – M rating is due to the graphic description of rape. If you are not comfortable with it, please don't read.

The events described below are pure fiction.

It is a story of perfectly laid plans going askew and of obvious interpretation of the events being absolutely wrong. It is also a story of hatred and love, and where both can take a man. And, of course, it is a story about Hephaistion.

Readers' comments, as always, are greatly valued and appreciated.

Krateros sullenly watched the last preparations before the battle. He just passed the final orders to his lieutenants and brooded silently over the situation. Neoptolemus, his forced ally whom he despised and hated, tried to show off by busying himself with unnecessary tasks. Just days ago, he stupidly lost to Eumenus and now he tried to give an impression that it actually was a victory and cowardly Eumenus simply robbed him of his baggage train when he fled.

Krateros angrily exhaled and shook his head. Eumenus acting as general, utterly ridiculous! Perdiccas completely lost his mind or was desperate for any support he could find. That worthless Carian Greek, only capable of taking notes and counting Alexander's money while surely pocketing gods know how much for his own nest, now declares himself a general and has the impunity to go against him, Krateros! If Alexander only knew, he would have a laugh of his life.

Alexander! Why he had to die and leave everyone to fight over his kingdom? Everything that was conquered in twelve years had collapsed in less than one. He himself didn't want to be a king; all he wanted was to have Alexander as his monarch and supreme commander. However now he was forced to make fledging alliances with people he didn't like, didn't trust and most importantly didn't respect. If only Alexander was alive!

Was it Hephaistion's the most monumental revenge on all of them – to die and take Alexander with him shortly after? To prove that if he was nothing without Alexander, so were also the rest of them? Gods, he would tolerate Hephaistion forever, if only Alexander was alive. If only that idiot Glaukos stayed at Hephaistion's side at Ecbatana as doctor supposed to do instead of rushing to watch the festivities with Alexander. Was it too mush to ask? Couldn't he forego his entertainment in order to fulfil his duty? He, Krateros, had to sacrifice his old time comrade and confederate Black Kleitos, just to avoid Alexander going amok when hipparch's deranged plan of destroying Hephaistion succeeded. Suddenly, it all seemed like yesterday.

o o O O O o o

Despite sharing Kleitos' company in the privacy of the hipparch's tent, Krateros became more and more uncomfortable listening to the rumblings of a rather drunk companion.

"First, he made me share Philotas' cavalry with Hephaistion, and now he splits it further into the even smaller units! Does he think that I am less capable commander than Philotas was? " Kleitos drunk again from the cup and angrily slammed it on the floor.

"You know very well that Alexander first broke up the cavalry because he didn't want to leave it in the hands of one man, it's a trust issue not the ability; and now he has to split it again because of the terrain. Do I really need to explain this to you?" Krateros tried patiently to pacify his friend.

"That's exactly the point. Why Alexander doesn't trust me? Didn't I prove myself to him over and over again? Didn't I save his life? Didn't his own father tell him that I am the man he could trust completely?"

"Kings never can have an absolute confidence in anybody. Alexander never trusted Philotas; he just couldn't afford before to remove him and his father. Then Philotas gave him an excuse. Alexander is not the one to miss the chance when he sees it."

"He trusts that incompetent swine Hephaistion completely!" raged Black Kleitos. "The jerk doesn't know anything about commanding the cavalry. Do you remember how Alexander split Companion Cavalry in the first place? He gave all the experienced men to Hephaistion and all the green ones to me."

"Alexander knew that you were an excellent teacher," Krateros tried to appease his friend though he felt ridiculous putting himself in a position of defending Hephaistion. He hated the general but didn't consider him a dimwit. Besides, he firmly believed that Alexander would never promote an incapable person to the position of such a high responsibility even if he had a personal affection for him. As far as Krateros knew, Hephaistion never failed in any of the tasks assigned to him by the king. Krateros didn't like the fact, but it was the fact, and he had to acknowledge it.

"Hephaistion is a mere puppet, a love boy of the king," stubbornly continued Kleitos emptying another cup with just slightly diluted wine. "He needs to be shown his proper place, to be taught a lesson, and I am planning to do just that. Are you going to join me, Krateros?"

"What kind of a lesson?" cautiously asked the general.

"Attalos' kind of a lesson" smirked Black Kleitos.

"Care to be more specific?" Krateros brought a cup of wine to his lips hiding with it almost all of his face.

"You know exactly what I mean," sneered the general. "And I have just a man for this task; Archias recently approached me looking for employment."

"You are insane associating with that man!" Krateros became truly alarmed now. He knew what Archias Black Kleitos was talking about. He was one of the shadowy figures of King Philip court rumoured to be employed by Attalos and most probably by some others to do all kinds of dirty work. It was widely believed that Archias was the organizer if not the mastermind behind the brutal rape of Pausanias. The man was clever enough to disappear from Pella's court after Alexander became a king, and Krateros didn't hear about him ever since.

"He has some associates in the camp," continued Black Kleitos pretending not seeing, or really not noticing, the clear apprehension on his friend's face. "I'll make sure he doesn't kill the pretty boy, just arranges for me to take pleasure in tasting the king's whore myself and then pass him around for his own and his friends' enjoyment and then leave him in some pile of dirt where he truly belongs. Alexander is too proud to pick up the garbage that others threw away. Are you in?"

"You must be out of your fucking mind!" Krateros couldn't believe that Kleitos was seriously considering such a thing. "Hephaistion is not Pausanias and Alexander is definitely not Philip. He will skin you alive if he finds out that you even considered such a thing. You really should stop drinking all the time."

"I am a proud Macedonian," bellowed Black Kleitos jumping on his feet, "I drink as much as I want and I do whatever I want. I am not some wimpy Athenian or grovelling Persian shoving his arse up in the air for the king's pleasure. I thought you were of the same upbringing as me. I see that I was mistaken."

"You are a high ranking general in your king's army," coldly stated Krateros and stood up as well. "Behave like one!" Krateros was mad and could hardly contain himself. It would be easy to simply call Kleitos an idiot and then leave in disgust. However, Krateros couldn't afford that. He was afraid that left alone the general would carry on with his deranged plan and when that failed, or maybe even worse, succeed, Kleitos' involvement would be for sure revealed and under the torture Kleitos would point out to him as co-conspirator. He didn't bring Philotas down just to end up exactly like him. The scenes from the late general interrogation suddenly surfaced very vividly in his mind. Parmenion's son wasn't a weakling and yet he wasn't able to endure the torment.

"Kleitos," Krateros continued in somewhat reconciliatory tone, "You know very well that I hate Hephaistion as much as you do, but it's not a proper way to bring him down."

"Oh, really? And what IS a proper way, according to you? To make him die a glorious death in some stupid battle in this god forsaken land?"

"It's one of the many ways and may I suggest to be more careful in your choice of words, especially in Alexander's presence?"

Kleitos scoffed and cast his glance around in search of another cup of wine. Krateros continued, "I brought Philotas down and you reaped the benefits, didn't you? Be patient and the same will happen to Hephaistion."

"I still don't see what's wrong with my plan," stubbornly insisted Kleitos, "I want to humiliate him; I don't care if he lives or die."

"Too many things may go wrong," vaguely answered Krateros. "You'd better stay away from Archias. I hope you didn't tell him anything yet?"

"No," barked Kleitos. He didn't like to be ordered around by Krateros. Unfortunately he wasn't drunk enough to continue arguing with Krateros. He realized that the best way to get what he wanted was to promise general what he asked and then to go with his plan alone.

Extorting from Kleitos several promises to abandon his dangerous idea, Krateros called it a night and went to his own tent. He didn't fully believe hipparch's promises but there wasn't much else he could do. He briefly contemplated sending Hephaistion an anonymous note with warning about Kleitos' plans but he was afraid the general either wouldn't consider it seriously or would decide to take matter in his own hands. Krateros knew firsthand what kind of torture Hephaistion was able to inflict on a fellow human being. If Philotas couldn't take it, what were the chances that Archias could? Was it prudent to believe Kleitos when he said that he didn't tell the rogue about his intentions? What if he already told Archias everything and assured him that he, Krateros, was also behind this plan?

There was of course another option, to go to Alexander and tell him about this conversation. Will Alexander believe him? Possibly yes but would he act upon his believe or choose to wait for further proof as he waited with Philotas? What if he decides to confront Kleitos? With how many others would he share this knowledge? Krateros had his own fair share of those who hated him and wanted his fall. What if they conspire with Kleitos and accuse him, Krateros, instead? Archias can be bought or tortured to say anything. There were too many ifs to contemplate. No, to go to Alexander was even more dangerous. However, leaving things as they were, believing into Kleitos' promises and common sense, was dangerous as well.

Krateros arrived at his tent but he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. He paced back and forth trying to come up with some sort of solution but nothing seemed to satisfy his anxiety. In the end, he realized that the only way to get some comfort from the situation is to set additional spies on both Kleitos and Hephaistion. Additional, because like any other general in Alexander's army, he had spies in the other high-ranking officers' units. He knew that others spied on him too and he was able to find out who some of the moles were. He didn't do anything except to feed some of them false information and try to enlist others promising them a better pay. He never fully relied on information of his own spies and took everything with a grain of salt.

However, Krateros also had a group spies whom he sent on special assignments; some of them didn't even know whom they worked for. With most of them, he never met personally. Laios, an old associate of his, handled all the arrangements. He was with general for many years and Krateros trusted this man as much as he considered prudent to trust anybody but himself. Laios was in his fifties but because of numerous and rather gruesome wounds that he received in the past, he put his fighting days behind him. He had a countenance and reputation of uncouth and vulgar brute interested only in wine, women and occasional brawl but it was no more than a façade that allowed him to serve his master with dedication and cunningness.

"Yes, I knew that this Archias was in the camp," said Laios when he made it to the general's tent in the early hours of the morning. "I never met him before but heard about him by reputation; one of my friendly associates introduced us to each other, in his eyes we are birds of the same feather."

"Did he try to enrol you in some of his enterprises?" asked Krateros.

"No, nothing in particular. Why?"

"I've heard some rumours," said general debating with himself whether to appraise Laios or not about Kleitos' plans. In the end, he decided against it and simply said, "Can you find somebody who can spy on him? I also need another man on Black Kleitos. Don't mention my name. I need to know what they are up to."

"Not a problem," assured Laios, "you don't want me…."

"No, not you. I don't want any connection to me whatsoever. But I need to know Archias' movements, with whom he is friendly, is he on hipparch's or somebody's else pay, and whether the general and this scumbag planning anything together? And find me Diogenes but don't bring him to my tent."

Diogenes was another person who from time to time did Krateros' bidding; only it was on completely different level. Laios was burly and strong person who acted in a light of day fooling everybody by his quarrelsome behaviour and base instincts; Diogenes was lightly built and sinewy, moved in the shadows and didn't seek anybody's attention. Laios relied on his fists and maybe a sword that he wore more for decoration than as means of assault, Diogenes was frightfully skilful with all sorts of knives, bows, slings and other unusual types of projectiles. He was as capable on feet as he was of horse and wowed Krateros with his natural ability to see in almost complete darkness. Krateros knew Laios from many years back in Macedon, but first met Diogenes only a few days before the battle of Granikos.

At the time, Alexander entrusted to him the command of one of the phalanx brigades and Krateros wanted to make sure that his pezhetairoi were as ready for the battle as it was humanly possible. He admired Alexander's ability to assign each person a task that he was best capable of doing and tried to follow his example. He despised those commanders who didn't care about the abilities and well being of their solders and only thought of their own promotions and benefits. He watched with contempt as Eudamos, commander of another brigade, berated a soldier in the front line of the phalanx. The man shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another clumsily holding his sarissa. Despite his evident incompetence in handling this trademark Macedonian weapon he didn't show any fear of the upcoming battle and there was some stubborn determination and a certain challenge in the way he looked at his superior.

It wasn't Krateros' place to openly criticize his fellow commander for the lack of judgment and common sense but he regretted an almost inevitable lost of life of this unknown soldier. Krateros was sure the man might be very useful in some other field. This is why he was pleasantly surprised meeting him again after the battle in one of the makeshift hospitals which he came to visit to give solace and encouragement to those pezhetairoi in his brigade who were wounded.

"I see you made it without much damage," smiled Krateros appraising dressed wounds on the soldier's right leg and left shoulder. "I hope you did well. Was it your first battle?"

"It was my first battle under a stupid commander," and Diogenes spitted angrily on the ground. "I made it but others weren't so lucky."

"That's a life of a solder. I hope you'll learn to manage sarissa properly in time for the next battle."

"I don't want to learn to hold a sarissa," protested Diogenes, "I have other abilities."

"Very well," agreed Krateros, "let's say I believe you. I'll send you a man in a couple of days, his name is Laios. Show him what you can and if it's worth my time, I may be able to help you."

When Laios returned from his meeting with Diogenes some weeks later, he described in disbelieve what he saw. "The man can beat Apollo in archery competition, kill a small bird hiding in the tree with one shot from his sling or throw of a knife from a hip and orient himself in a darkness using noises that imitate birds or animal callings. And that idiot Eudamos wants him to wield a sarissa."

Krateros absentmindedly reprimanded Laios for using inappropriate name in reference of the officer and decided to see for himself the extraordinary abilities of this Diogenes. He was as singularly impressed as Laios and promised Diogenes that he will never have to hold sarissa again. Krateros then gave instruction to Laios to arrange an accidental encounter between Diogenes and Poledeikos, the latter being an officer in Alexander's army who took charge of the small and rather elite group of people who possessed skills rarely mastered by others.

Poledeikos nearly had a fit when he heard Diogenes' story about being forced to serve as a pezhetairos under Eudamos' command. In a matter of few days he arranged his transfer to his own unit. He never became aware about Krateros' involvement in the whole story. Diogenes was happy where he was but let Krateros know that he was forever in his debt. And indeed he welcomed any opportunity to serve Krateros for the general's own interests, being quite convinced that to do otherwise would be to offend the gods.

Like in a case of Laios, Krateros wasn't about to tell Diogenes the whole story. He wasn't even sure what exactly he wanted to achieve when he asked Diogenes to spy on Hephaistion.

"I received information that Hephaistion is looking for the means of destroying me." Krateros started his story from afar. If it would be anybody else but Hephaistion, Krateros would use "plotting against the king" trick knowing by now that Diogenes was fiercely devoted to the king. But Hephaistion was the only person who hardly could have been accused of doing so in any believable way.

"I want you to follow him and note with whom he meets in any suspicious way. I would love to know what he talks about with those individuals. I don't need to tell you not to be discovered. You are not to harm him in any way, just to watch and listen. If you learn anything interesting or out of the ordinary, make sure to apprise Laios immediately."

"Anyone in particular?" asked Diogenes.

"Anyone in particular what?" Krateros pretended not to understand.

"Do you want me to pay special attention to Hephaistion's meetings with anyone in particular?" clarified Diogenes.

Krateros thought for a moment whether to provide any further information. In the end he decided in the favor of it; after all he didn't want to send Diogenes on a wild goose chase. "It might be Black Kleitos or one of his henchmen, Archias."

"There hardly can be anything suspicious between Hephaistion's and Black Kleitos' meetings even given the fact that they don't see eye to eye."

"I am glad to know that you are on top of likes and dislikes in king's army and court," nodded Krateros.

"It's pretty simple – in king's close circle everybody secretly dislikes each other."

"Always a romantic." The general scowled. "Watch for the meetings that don't look like to be about the discussions of king's cavalry, meeting arranged under the cover of night or in suspicious places."

"And if I discover such a meeting, what should I do? Follow them and listen?"

Krateros pressed his lips. He did not intend to tell Diogenes about the real plans of Black Kleitos. He just wanted to make sure he wouldn't succeed. "Yes, follow them and listen," he confirmed, "make sure they learn nothing about your presence but if necessary, arrange for distraction to interrupt their activities. Just make sure nobody gets hurt and that includes you."

Diogenes nodded and decided not to ask any more questions. He was sure that Krateros told him only a part of the story. Well, then, it left him an opportunity to find out the rest by himself. He owed the general a debt of gratitude and he was intent of making sure that his saviour never came to any harm. He personally didn't keep any grudge against king's favourite but if he were plotting against Krateros, he would make sure to foil those plans.

Spying on Hephaistion proved to be a tedious and tiresome task. General went from one meeting to another and then another. His counterparts were officers and dignitaries from all over the army and Alexander's constantly growing empire. Days stretched into the weeks and weeks into the months. Diogenes were getting bored especially since Black Kleitos was the person with whom Hephaistion met only on few occasions and Diogenes failed to see how those two can agree on anything let alone to concoct a plot against his master. The meetings with Laios became rarer and rarer and Diogenes was about to inquire if the general was still interested in this activity.

Laios' spies also didn't bring any suspicious information about Archias' or hipparch's plans and Kleitos never mentioned to Krateros his crazy idea again. Krateros started to believe that he panicked in vain and that Kleitos, too busy fighting the guerrilla war in Bactria and Sogdia, grudgingly came to terms with sharing cavalry command with Hephaistion.

The autumn of 328 saw the different units of Alexander's army reunited under the walls of Maracanda. The king and his top commanders stayed in the satrapial palace and other prominent buildings in the city while the rest of the army camped outside the walls. Diogenes, still under the obligation to spy on Hephaistion wished that the general arranged all his meeting inside Maracanda but the latter, as if reading his thoughts, made numerous trips in and out the city often in the most ungodly times of the day.

The darkness was falling fast in this part of the world and autumn's nights started to be chilly and windy. Those changes of nature didn't deter Diogenes much but he began to resent wasting his time following the general. King's favourite was a workaholic and perfectionist but definitely didn't look like a plotting type. He either ignored his enemies or didn't hesitate to tell the person in his face what he thought of him. He wasn't involved in petty rivalries and stabs in the back that other generals indulged in; he was on constant look out for king's well being, fiercely guarding and promoting Alexander's interests without caring how many enemies he made in the process. Diogenes just couldn't see Hephaistion conspiring with Black Kleitos, of all people, to bring the downfall of Krateros. His master must be either mistaken or duped intentionally by somebody else who hoped to clash two people, not on the best of terms to begin with, whom the king trusted most, in order to gain something for himself.

There was of course the third possibility, mused Diogenes, silently shadowing Hephaistion as the latter navigated between the sprawling suburbs of the tent city. Krateros wanted him to follow his rival for completely different reason that had nothing to do with conspiring hipparch. The general just invented the whole Kleitos involvement to hide the real purpose. What that purpose could be, Diogenes had no idea and decided not to waste his time guessing. After all, it's was not why the commander of royal infantry enlisted his services. His assigned task was to follow Hephaistion's every step and pay special attention to the supposed secret meetings between two generals.

In all the months that Diogenes did just that, Hephaistion's meeting with anybody could have been hardly described as secret and the only meetings he had with Black Kleitos were formally prearranged and in the presence of many others.

"All the meeting until now," thought Diogenes in disbelieve when he realized that the man who approached Hephaistion in a brisk manner was the hipparch himself.

Hephaistion was glad when the meeting with army's supply officers came to the end. He declined their kind invitation to stay in the camp and opted instead for making it to the city. He knew that it wouldn't take him long because luckily the place of his last meeting was rather close to one of the city's gate. All he needed to do was to walk a small distance to the Euripos' quarters where he left his horse in the care of the trusted veterinarian earlier in the day. Hephaistion recently noticed that his favourite bay started to shook his head as if he tried to get rid of something in his right ear but the general couldn't see anything himself. One of the supply officers with whom he met offered to fetch his horse for him but Hephaistion said that he needed fresh air and also wanted to stretch his legs.

"Are you not in a hurry to join our king entertaining his Persian backscratchers?" Hephaistion startled as Black Kleitos emerged from the shadows blocking his way.

"I am tired, Kleitos, spare me your drunken platitudes."

"I am not drunk," suddenly in far lower and less challenging voice responded hipparch approaching Hephaistion so close that their bodies almost touched, "we need to talk."

Hephaistion took a step to the side trying to avoid the wine stench that was rather strong even in the fresh air.

"Don't be a wimp, aren't you a true Macedonian after all?"

"What do you want, Kleitos?"

"Don't shout, there is no need to announce our friendly chat. I want you to meet somebody."

"What's the special occasion?"

Kleitos looked around and attempted to close the distance between himself and Hephaistion. Then he whispered, "Somebody recently came from Macedon."

"Somebody has a name?" asked Hephaistion, now also in a low voice.

"It doesn't matter. But he brought rather disturbing news."

"What kind of news?"

"There is another plot against Alexander. Our king has too many enemies and he's inviting even more trouble by courting these worthless Persians."

"Kleitos, if there is a plot against Alexander, we have to go and apprise him of the situation right away, and the whispering in the darkness won't help."

"There is a complication, so I need your help."

"What sort of a complication?"

"The person says he won't reveal anything without being given firm assurances that his life not in danger."

"I am not giving anybody any assurances. We have to bring him to the king right away and if the information is valuable, I am sure that Alexander can show mercy even if this man is involved in this plot somehow. Isn't it the reason why he wants guarantees?"

"Yes, I suspect so. But the man, let's say his name is Nicomachos," and Kleitos smirked sure that Hephaistion would appreciate the irony," refuses to reveal any details unless his life is not in danger."

"You know that there are means of making anybody talk, don't you?" Hephaistion inquired.

"Yes, yes, and we all know that you are a master of persuasion in that area. However, do you necessary want to risk it? The guy threatened to kill himself if thinks he would be tortured."

"I thought he wanted to live?"

"Why are you making it so hard? Can't you to look past our differences in order to save king's life? All you have to do is to listen and to assure him that his life is not in danger. And before you ask, I tried to give him my guarantees but he said it wasn't enough. He wants to hear it from you and I think he wants it in writing."

"All right," Hephaistion conceded, "where is this guy?"

"There, in grottos," Krateros slightly inclined his head to the right.

Hephaistion exhaled in exasperation, "Really, Kleitos, do you need to be this dramatic?" "Grottos" were the sand caves in the close vicinity of the city. When some Macedonian soldiers first wandered into them, they thought there was water inside because the sand had some strange blue colour. So they called the caves grottos but locals quickly discouraged any visits by saying that caves were haunted by the spirits of the dead people who once lived there. Indeed, those few who ventured inside reported hearing strange howling sounds and disfigured shapes of the huge beings following them everywhere. The visits soon stopped for good.

"I am not being dramatic. He said he would wait us there. He is afraid he might be recognized in the camp. I think myself the guy is weird. Maybe this is how he became aware of the plot, nobody took him seriously."

"Why he came to you?" asked Hephaistion as both generals started in the direction of the caves.

"He knew me from Macedon. He also said that he believes that I never betray the king. He may be strange but he is honest chap, he thinks that our dear king must be protected by all means." 

"And you believe he doesn't?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Hephaistion. You know that I would die for Alexander but I believe that he is wrong bringing us here, trying to find the end of the world. What for? We have enough riches to last for the generations, we proved ourselves the best army in the world. Why can't he be satisfied with all that? This is hubris, and you know what gods do to those who exhibit it? Our dear king who claims to have Heracles and Achilles as his ancestors, he should remember what happened to Icarus, Bellerophon, and Ajax of Locris, to name just a few."

"The times changed," Hephaistion tried to explain, "Don't oppose the king just for the sake of opposing. Don't you see, we became richer not only because of all the gold but other things as well, our experiences with different cultures, different lands, and different gods. Different wines, by Dionysus grapes, aren't you happy?"

Kleitos only scoffed but said nothing; he continued to walk casting suspicious glances into the darkness and over his shoulders.

"Do you think we're being followed?" asked Hephaistion watching in amusement his peer's behaviour.

"Never hurt to be cautious," explained Kleitos. "Nicomachos said that the conspirators might suspect something wrong because of his sudden departure. You think I am cautious, wait until you meet him, the guy is really paranoid."

"Is his name indeed Nicomachos?"

"No, it was just a joke."

"What's his real name?"

"Does it really matter?" asked Kleitos. "Look, we are here. See that shadow? That's Philip, he guards the entrance. Nicomachos is inside. Let's go."

"How are we going to find our way in those grottos? It must be pitch black inside," asked Hephaistion. When they went to the caves, Kleitos insisted that they wouldn't bring any torches in order not to draw attention. It was almost full moon, the sky was cloudless; in addition the close lights from the camp, and more distant from the city provided enough illumination to mark the way.

"You'll see," said Kleitos and moved inside. Only a few steps right after the entrance, the cave took a sharp turn to the left and there was a torch stuck into the soft sandy bedding of the floor. "These caves are really spooky," said the general picking up the light, "have you been here already?"

"No, I didn't have the time," admitted Hephaistion.

"Always busy, ah?" good naturedly chuckled Kleitos. "You have to take time to relax and enjoy life. Look at all this beauty." The general slowly waved the torch around giving Hephaistion the opportunity to take in the view. Those caves were indeed made from sand but the colour of it made Hephaistion open his eyes in disbelieve. Not only it was of regular yellowish hue but also blue of many shades, and pink, and brown. The general never saw anything like that. Besides, though the corridors run in many directions, there were holes and huge openings everywhere and so the light from the Kleitos torch allowed seeing far ahead and to the side.

"I'll make sure this little excursion will be a memorable experience for you," announced Kleitos as he took another turn and they entered a new opening. There were several people inside and more torches, some of them inserted in the walls of the caves.

"So, which one is Nicomachos?" asked Hephaistion not suspecting anything.

"None," laughed Kleitos and then ordered, "Undress. I want my eyes to enjoy the beauty before I partake in it."

Hephaistion momentary froze and then stared arrogantly at Kleitos, "Did you lose you mind, _general_?" he stressed the last word trying to remind Kleitos who they both were. He already saw that it was too late to escape; two men barred the opening through which they entered; five others were strategically situated at equal distances from each other, three of them closing with their bodies the big holes that gaped in the walls. Then there was Kleitos. He stood in a relaxed pose, his arms crossed at the chest level, salacious smile on his lips.

"It was so easy; I couldn't believe it," sneered Kleitos, "Always on the lookout for the king's safety, ah? Weren't you told many years ago that it would be your downfall one day? You should have listened. Now, let's make it less painful then it could be and if you behave, I can even make you to moan in pleasure. Can't promise the same from my guys, though, they are rough fellows not used to the delicacies of the royal court, but I am sure that as a true soldier you can take their input."

"And I am sure that as a true soldier you can consume more wine that you did and still stay lucid. What you are trying to achieve here? To take revenge on the imaginable slight that I caused you? To what end? What do you think Alexander will do to you when he learns that you orchestrated my rape?"

"Shish, don't be so dramatic, and besides, you are not that important these days. Alexander found himself another toy, with a Persian flavour, remember? I bet he thinks you are too old and clumsy in his bed these days, he needs a fresh meat. He is Philip's son, after all."

"Your old wounds still sore, aren't they?" inquired Hephaistion trying to prolong the conversation in order to plan his strategy. He had little hope that he would be able to wiggle from this situation persuading Black Kleitos to abandon his plan, his only option was to fight his way through but it won't be easy; actually, Hephaistion realised with apprehension, it would be nearly impossible.

"Strip down, I said!" Kleitos angrily shouted and stomped his foot. "You are just dirt, dirt, dirt!" hipparch repeated the word several times with hate and venom. "Cheap dirt that muddled our king's mind for too long. I am actually doing him a great service putting you in the only place that you deserve. We are going to fuck you all the night long like a lowly camp whore and then threw you to the garbage heap where you belong and where you will stay for the rest of you miserable life. Or did you hope that we'd kill you in the end? Nothing of the kind! You can crawl back to your king, though I doubt that Alexander would have any use for you. In any case," Kleitos stopped and suddenly laughed derisively, "Our precious king is never going to find out who took care of his precious sucker, it will be mine word against yours, and you'll never be able to find my friendly associates here. Alexander will never dare to take your word against mine because, because," Kleitos snorted, "you see, I have a friend who is not present here, whom nobody would ever suspect of wanting to harm you and who hates you. He stands very high in king's favour and in his army command and he is going to assure Alexander that he and I spent all night drinking wine and swapping tales. So, be a good boy and bend down so that I won't need to harm your precious jewels before partaking in them."

Hephaistion was watching Kleitos' facial expression all through his spiteful speech and when he saw how in the end the hipparch gave an almost imperceptible nod to his associates that were behind Hephaistion's back, the general quickly ducked aside and rolled on the floor taking Kleitos down by hooking general's feet with his own. Kleitos didn't anticipate this attack and fell but he was too experienced fighter to be deterred by the fall. Hephaistion quickly jumped back on his feet and drew the sword. He managed to place his back to the piece of the wall that nobody guarded. There wasn't enough room for many people and it gave Hephaistion a certain advantage because not all of his opponents could attack him at the same time. Unfortunately, he had only one sword and a dagger and his attackers were quite skilful in their trade.

He was able to hold them off for a short period of time when suddenly they all fanned out and in a split of a moment Hephaistion's mind recognized a flaming torch flying his way. He had to change his position in order to avoid being caught in the fire but right away he was assaulted by the shower of rather big stones that were hurled on him from different direction. Hephaistion grinded his teeth in pain and tried to deflect the stones with his blade but it was of little use. Another torch flew his way and by trying to avoid it Hephaistion tripped over the fallen stones that now were at his feet and almost fell. It gave his opponents the opportunity to jump on him and knock him down with a powerful hit to his head.

Though Hephaistion's body was raging with pain and fury he still manage to somewhat to break his fall but he wasn't given a chance to stand up again. He became aware of the weight of other people holding him to the ground while each of his ankles and wrists were being bound with rope. Then he felt somebody grabbing his hair with a vicious pull bringing his head up and forcing him to look at the face of his antagonist. Hephaistion saw Kleitos' face, disfigured by hatred and streaks of sweet and dust mixed in an ugly mask.

"I told you to play nice," hissed the general and still holding Hephaistion's head by the hair slammed it down on a pile of stones.

Hephaistion lost consciousness for some time and when he came back, he realized that he was in a standing position facing one of the walls punctuated by holes of different sizes. His hands were slightly outstretched and pushed through the holes that extended all through the thick wall. The ropes around his wrists were pushed even further inside those holes and were tied in a strong knot on another side of the wall. Almost the same was done to his legs though they weren't pushed inside the wall and while the ropes on his wrists were tied so tight together that he couldn't move his hands at all, the ties on his ankles were a little more loose which allowed Hephaistion to move his legs a little. And then to his horror Hephaistion realized what was the purpose of this freedom and what made him to regain consciousness.

Black Kleitos, heavily breathing, was licking and sucking the exposed skin of his neck and jawline, his right hand painfully squeezing the nipples of general's right breast while the left was trying to arouse his cock. Hephaistion tried to jerk his body but the ropes were too tight and didn't allow much movement.

"Yes, just like that," mumbled Kleitos, "raise your butt a little higher so that I can fuck you easier. Should I be the one doing all the job?" Kleitos stopped playing with Hephaistion's nipples and brought his right hand to Hephaistion buttocks trying to spread them. Hephaistion strained all his muscles trying to shift his body to avoid Kleitos manipulations but it only served to enrage the hipparch further.

"Give me that," Hephaistion heard Kleitos giving command to somebody behind them. "You didn't want to play nice then get this," Hephaistion felt the sharp pain and coldness of the daggers' pommel hitting his right buttock almost near the entrance. Hephaistion wouldn't surrender and continued to shift his body when he suddenly felt a tugging of the rope attached to his right hand and then a hilt of a sword was slid under his grasping fingers. Next the ropes that hold his hands immobile became loose and he realized that somebody must have cut them. The moment later, the rope that was holding his legs in place was gone as well.

Diogenes didn't have any trouble following Hephaistion and Kleitos. He very quickly realized that they were heading in the direction of so called grottos that from his point of view was an excellent place for clandestine meetings. He's been inside several times and was able to appreciate the beauty of their coloring. He wasn't scared by haunting stories circulated by locals and realized that the unusual and unique coloring of the each chamber and connecting corridors can serve as some sort of Ariadne's thread in finding his way in and out.

Diogenes watched as two generals lingered a little at the entrance and then headed inside. He knew that there wasn't any other way into the caves and if he wanted to know what's going on, he had to kill the guard. He debated with himself briefly but not coming up with any other solution he quickly draw his bow and let the arrow fly. The guard fell soundlessly on the ground unable to utter any sound. Diogenes waited a little making sure that there was no other guard inside the entrance. Then he quickly run to the cave and dragged his victim's body away. He hid it in nearby bushes not bothering to cover it. He just wanted to make sure that when Hephaistion and Kleitos were returning back to the camp they won't see the dead guard right away and presume that he abandoned his post. He had a whole arsenal of different bows and arrows that he kept secret from the prying eyes. It allowed him to cover his tracks by using the arrows that were of local design.

After a few cautious steps inside the cave, Diogenes felt confident enough to proceed further. Soon he was able to pick up muffled sounds and glow of light and moved in that direction. Stepping carefully on the soft ground he moved like one of those invisible spirits with whom the locals were frightening superstitious folks in Alexander's army. Had he knew that the evening events would bring him to those grottos he would also dress up accordingly to scare away anyone who would cross his way.

Soon he arrived to the place from where he could easily see and hear the people who were inside one of the caves' chambers. He immediately recognized Hephaistion, Black Kleitos and the man called Archias, whose identity he took pains to learn after Krateros mentioned him. Six other men perfectly fitted the roles of conspirators. Only Hephaistion and Black Kleitos were talking but Diogenes couldn't make sense of that conversation. So, it wasn't a plot against Krateros or even the king as Kleitos implied when guiding Hephaistion here.

Diogenes couldn't believe his ears. Did he understand it right? Did the hipparch lure Hephaistion here in order to rape him? How was it possible? Did Black Kleitos gone completely mad? Diogenes listen in disbelieve to the "arguments" that the hipparch was bringing forward and he frowned when he heard the part of the secret friend who would alibi Kleitos for this night. True, the hipparch said it was friend of Hephaistion but it could have been just the trick to throw suspicion away from Hephaistion's ill wishes. Was it possible that Krateros was behind this atrocity as well? Why then did he ask him to spy on Hephaistion? It all didn't make any sense.

Diogenes watched in horror how the eight men tried to overpower Hephaistion and knew that the odds weren't in general's favour. Diogenes racked his mind for the best course of action. All Krateros asked was to spy on Hephaistion's secret meetings with Kleitos and make sure that nobody gets hurt. He couldn't just walk in and say, "stop doing this, you are crazy." No single man's sudden appearance, save Alexander's, would produce the desired effect. Should he just walk away and pretend he never happened upon an almost peaceful conversation between two generals on the camp premises?

Distraught, Diogenes watched how Kleitos' henchmen dragged unconscious Hephaistion to the wall. He saw three of the men exited the chamber and were coming in his direction. Diogenes quickly moved away and watched from his new hiding place how they placed some sort of the hooks inside the holes in the wall and dragged the ropes outside. Then they tied the ropes and returned to the chamber.

Diogenes returned to his initial place of observation biting his lips in frustration. He didn't like the situation he found himself in. Was it possible that Krateros indeed knew what was going to happen and wanted to have him as a witness so that he can always blackmail Kleitos? It was dangerous intrigue and because Krateros wouldn't know how he, Diogenes, would react, he trapped him into becoming an unsuspicious bystander. He almost surely owed Krateros his life but at that very moment he decided that he already paid his debt in full. When he peaked again through one of the holes he saw that Hephaistion was conscious again and was helplessly struggling with Black Kleitos who had him pinned against the wall.

Diogenes resolutely removed his sword and pushed it through the hole for Hephaistion to grab. Then he quickly cut the ropes that were holding general's hands and legs. Between two of them there were enough weapons and huge element of surprise to take out their opponents.

Hephaistion immediately withdrew both of his hands from the holes and turning around hit Kleitos with the hilt of the sword below the neck with all the force he was capable of now. Hipparch absolutely wasn't prepared for this assault and soundlessly slid to the ground, blacking out. His henchmen, who were standing at ease and licking their lips in anticipation of their time scattered around trying to regroup. By the time Kleitos dropped to the floor one of the accomplices lay dead on the ground with arrow sticking out of his mouth and another fell almost theatrically before Hephaistion's eyes with arrow embedded in his heart. Two of the rogues rushed through the opening with a drawn swords trying to catch an invisible archer while the remaining four jumped on Hephaistion.

In a corner of his eye the general saw one of the torches on the wall that was within his reach. When he grabbed it and faced his opponents preparing to defend himself with both kinds of weapons he realized that only three remained. One more was lying dead with arrow in his chest. Hephaistion might have had more injuries on his body that he was able to count at the moment but he was an excellent fighter and swordsman quite capable of handling three men that attacked him all at the same time. Besides, rage and survival instinct were powerful allies. He managed to seriously injure two of his attackers and set the third one on fire.

Having dealt with imminent threat and receiving new wounds in the process, he went off to finish those who were only temporally disabled. That left him with Kleitos. Dragging the still unconscious general across the chamber to the entrance to avoid any surprise attack, he pulled him up and slapped rudely across the face. Hipparch opened one eye and mumbled something illegibly. Hephaistion felt so dizzy that he had to steady himself leaning on the wall. Being afraid to loose grip of Kleitos who started to move trying to free himself from Hephaistion's hands; the general pushed hipparch roughly against the wall and wanted to hit him on the head to eliminate the threat. In that unlucky for himself moment Kleitos somewhat regained consciousness and to Hephaistion's utter surprise swore to corner him some other time and fuck him dead.

Hephaistion saw red and felt the rage of thousand furies gripping his whole body. "You still want to fuck me?" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "how about you first take your own medicine?" With a push of his knee, he spread Kleitos legs and hit hipparch's tailbone with the knuckles of his fist. Hipparch wailed in pain and shuddered. Gripping Kleitos by the shoulders, Hephaistion, loosing all control of himself and his actions, impaled the general on his own aroused from the previous Kleitos'

manipulations cock. It took him only a few powerful thrusts to come and then he pushed Kleitos to the floor in disgust. The instigator of all this mess remained unmoving on the floor, bloodied and humiliated.

Trembling, Hephaistion turned his back to the wall and surveyed the grim picture before him in a state of half daze half shock. Then with a huge mental effort, he ordered his legs to move and almost crawl along the walls taking one of the torches with him. He wanted the leave this cursed place as soon as possible and, sobbing in Alexander's hands, forget that this could ever happen. However, the king was still far away and first Hephaistion had to get to Maracanda alive. He slowly moved along the corridor and then saw another body, laying face up with arrow in his chest. Only at that moment Hephaistion remembered that he had an unknown helper to thank for his deliverance. He moved slowly ahead not sure what to expect when he heard a whisper from somewhere around the corner, "over here, I am just a few steps away."

Disregarding the danger of walking into another trap, he went in the direction of the voice and shortly saw an unknown man sitting on floor, obviously wounded in some manner. Another body was sprawled nearby, this time with dagger in the back. "What, you ran out of arrows?" Hephaistion weakly joked and carefully lowered himself into sitting position stretching his legs in painful effort.

"There wasn't enough time and room to draw a bow, even for me," informed the stranger. "Sorry, I wasn't able to come with more help."

"You did more than I could possibly hoped for. To whom do I owe an honour of being saved in such a miraculous way?"

"Let's just say that I was in the right place and in the right time," answered Diogenes.

"Were you spying of one of us?" asked Hephaistion.

"Yes," admitted Diogenes, "but my orders were to spy, not to….participate in any of this."

"By any chance were those orders from the mysterious friend whom Kleitos mentioned in his eloquent threat? Did you hear it?"

"Yes, I've heard. But I don't know if my master and Kleitos' friend are one and the same person. I somewhat hope that not."

"Somewhat?"

"I owe him my life. Long story. All he did was to ask me to spy. I can't tell you on whom exactly."

Hephaistion softly laughed, "You are not going to betray the name of your master by telling me whom he ordered you to spy upon. But I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I won't ask. Are you going to tell him what you did or it's also a wrong question?"

"By telling you if it's a wrong question or not, I will provide you with a response. Can we drop this topic of conversation?"

"Agreed. Are you going to continue serving your master?"

"Yes," answered Diogenes though he wasn't sure.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" asked Hephaistion. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You are indeed Alexander too," Diogenes laughed. He was tempted to tell Hephaistion that not only he asked the same question, as did the king back in Athens, but he also unknowingly posed it to the person bearing the same name. However, he decided to let the irony of the situation slip and only said, "If you ever see and recognize me, just pretend that you never met me in your life before."

"It's not fair. You saved me."

"Then let the knowledge of it be my reward."

"I'll do as you ask," after some hesitation agreed Hephaistion, "but promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"If you ever be in danger or need anything, you'll throw you pride and caution away and come to me for help."

"I can promise you that much. Now let's say our goodbyes and part. Can you walk? Will you be able to get to the camp or to Maracanda on your own?"

"Sure, don't worry about me. I am a tough guy. Oh, and one more thing..."

"What is it?" asked Diogenes helping Hephaistion up. He himself was only slightly wounded.

"None of us ever have been here on this evening."

"None of us have been," agreed Diogenes.

Hephaistion walked slowly among the hills. He could see the lights of the night guards on the walls of the city. He almost made it to the gates but the sudden bout of nausea made him sick and, losing his footing, he fell on the ground.

When Hephaistion regained his consciousness, he found himself lying in a huge comfortable bed in a luxurious and familiar room. He heard a soft snoring from the right and turned his head. The king fell asleep in the uncomfortable position; his body slumped on the edge of the bed with his knees on the floor, one hand under his head, another grasping Hephaistion's. The general gently released his hand from the king's and pulled himself up into the sitting position. Alexander was immediately awake and scrambled to sit on the bed.

"How are you, love?" asked the king, concern and apprehension in his voice.

"I will live," assured him Hephaistion. "How did I get here?"

"You were found outside the city gate by midnight watch. I was sick with worry when I saw you brought in. I had Philip to examine you right away. He said you had wounds and many bruises but none of them was dangerous. Do you know what happened?"

"Better than I care to remember."

"Do you know who did this to you?"

"Yes," answered Hephaistion and looked away.

Alexander took his lover's hand again and brought it to his lips. He kissed the palm and then the back and leaning forward gently touched Hephaistion's lips with his own. "Did something bad happened to you?" softly asked the king.

Hephaistion turned his head back looking directly at Alexander. "You want to ask me if I was raped but don't know how to phrase the question?"

"Something of the kind," almost inaudibly confirmed the king.

"No. But I was brought very close to it."

"I will crucify the bastards and force them to be fucked by donkeys."

"In that particular order?"

"How can you be so flippant about it?" incredulously asked Alexander.

"Because I lived to tell the tale but they are all dead except for one."

"Then the one who is still alive will pay the entire price. But the dead ones will be still crucified and then left in the gutter to rot. What are their names?"

"It's not that easy, Alexander."

"Tell me their names!"

"Don't shout at me."

"I am sorry, Hephaistion," Alexander said pleadingly. "I didn't mean it. Please tell me their names. Please."

"I would like the whole situation to go away and not to involve you. Unfortunately, I can't. As I said, it's complicated. But I am going to tell you all."

Hephaistion sighed and started from the beginning when he met Kleitos in the camp while going to fetch his horse. He saw Alexander's face to change from white horror to red rage while he was recounting the events that took place in the caves. If Hephaistion wasn't holding with all the force he could master the king's hand during his tale, Alexander would rash from the chamber in the middle of the story to order Kleitos' execution. When Hephaistion was done with his narration Alexander coldly asked, "Why you didn't kill the son of the bitch in the end?"

"I don't know. I hardly was thinking straight. Maybe he is dead."

"No," informed him Alexander, "After the night watch Leonnatos brought me reports about several drunken incidents in the camp. One of them was about Kleitos who got into a brawl over some hetaira. Apparently, he was so drank that soldiers didn't recognize him first. I didn't pay much attention to the details."

"So, he got out," Hephaistion sighed. "I wish I was lucid enough to kill him. Now you have a huge headache to deal with."

"I won't shed any tears. I will simply have him killed."

"You can't, Alexander. Think about it. How would you explain such an order?"

"I am the king. I don't have to explain anything."

"You know that it's not true. Kleitos is hardly a figure to be disposed off quietly without raising any questions. The army is still unsettled after Philotas' execution and Parmenion's removal. We are in a war with half of the surrounding population and many officers, including rather high ranking ones, want you to turn the army back and go home. You can't possibly execute Kleitos now. You can't even accuse him of raping me and order his trial because in the end I turned the tables on him."

"I am rather glad that you did."

"Me too, but it's beyond the point. Moreover, there is still that mysterious friend of his. Who knows who he is and what nonsense he can pull out of his sleeve?"

"I don't care. I will kill him as well. Happy now?"

"Too many dead bodies. Do you know that Artabasus complains that he is too old to be the satrap of Bactria and Sogdia at the same time and wants to retire to some idyllic place?"

"Yes, but I fail to see the connection."

"You need a new satrap."

"And?"

"Kleitos will make an excellent one."

Alexander knitted his brows, "Are you running a fever?"

Hephaistion laughed, "Definitely not. I think it's a perfect plan. Nobody is going to accuse you in treating him unfair. When we were campaigning with Artabasus this summer in the north of Sogdia he told me that in the Achemenid Empire this honour was given to the crown prince."

"Kleitos would hardly consider this an honour."

"Whose side are you now on now?"

"Of course yours," answered Alexander too angry to indulge in a light humour. "But if I you tell me that I can't kill Kleitos I prefer to keep him close to know what he is plotting."

"Kleitos would have no one to plot with in Sogdia and Bactria. Don't you know how he hates the natives? Besides, if he would try to establish the secret connection with somebody inside our army, I am sure that Artabasus would still be able to monitor the roads. In addition, your father-in-law would be happy to oblige you by setting up some skirmish in which the new satrap will regrettably lose his life."

"I am not married to Barsine."

"Is it your only objection?"

Alexander smiled, "You are a dangerous man, my friend."

"I wish Kleitos remembered that," sincerely said Hephaistion, "he is a very capable commander and he once saved your life."

"Only once," grumbled Alexander, "you do it all the time and don't go around boasting about it. All right, we'll do as you suggested. I will wait a couple of days and then I make the announcement."

Krateros straggled to maintain the indifference while listening to Leonnatos recounting the events of the last night – Hephaistion was found unconscious at the city gate, wounded, beaten and gods know what else. The extent of his injuries, and what exactly those injuries were, was unknown and speculations were abounded. Alexander was mad on everybody, from pages who were not quick enough to generals who couldn't provide any explanations. In addition, Poliperchon was sick because he ate something that didn't agree with his stomach and Kleitos was sick because he drank so much that he couldn't remember how and where he was beaten up.

The infantry general tapped Leonnatos on the shoulder and said with sympathy, "Well, I am glad that I am neither chief of king's security as you are, nor chief of his doctors as Philip is. Still, I have many things to attend to, so I take my leave. I hope it's not as bad as the rumours state and we'll see all three generals in tomorrow council."

With those words, not waiting for any particular response from Leonnatos, Krateros took his leave. However, he didn't go anywhere to attend to the important matters as he implied but went directly to his quarters. He was very concerned and apprehensive. There could be only one explanation to the events of the last night. Kleitos broke his promise and went ahead with his plan to humiliate Hephaistion. However, he didn't have the guts as he boasted drunkenly to take responsibility for his actions. Now he wants everybody to think that he was drinking last night to avert any suspicions. Quite possibly Poliperchon wasn't sick either. Kleitos mostly probably managed to involve the old fool in his revenge plan and Poliperchon stupidly agreed.

It was out of question to go and visit Kleitos and ask for details. He absolutely didn't want to be found in his company. Were both generals deranged enough to let their identities known to Hephaistion in order to make the humiliation more complete? Krateros moaned and sat slowly on the stool. The wild images of what Alexander was going to do when he finds the names of the conspirators, for Krateros was absolutely was sure that the king would find out, raced in his mind, one bloodier than the other. Not that he was going to shed any tears if both were put to death, but what if they name him as well? He needed to locate Laios and find out why neither his spies nor Diogenes brought him any warnings. At least maybe they know something that would help Krateros to take some preventive measures.

However, Laios wasn't around and Krateros didn't want to send anybody to look for him. General reprimanded himself for being so paranoid and almost threw caution away by asking one of his lieutenants to go search for man. Then he remembered that he had a meeting with Eumenus about some additional funds he needed and decided not to stand up the secretary. After all, the business as usual was one of the best alibis possible.

He was rewarded for his patience by unusually good and spendthrift mood in which he found Eumenus who, against his usual hard-fisted habits, agreed to give Krateros all the funds he was asking for. Krateros was sure he knew the reason behind Eumenus jubilation but decided not to show any emotions beyond relief over concluding the meeting in record time with record results. "At least some positive outcome from Hephaistion's rape. I wonder how long it's going to continue. Maybe I should ask Eumenus for some other things."

After the meeting, Krateros took his time attending to some other day-to-day duties. He remembered to send one of his pages to Hephaistion's quarters to express officially his regrets over the misfortune that befell his comrade-in-arms. He was rewarded by the knowledge that Hephaistion was still in Alexander's chambers and the king gave instructions to bring some of the general's belongings to his quarters. Nobody was allowed to visit him personally with exception of Philip the doctor and Hephaistion's personal page. "It doesn't look good," thought Krateros returning in the evening to his own accommodations. To his relief he found there Laios, already waiting for him but it was the last piece of good news he was destined to receive in the days to come.

"Do you know what happened last night?" asked Krateros his confidant without any preliminaries.

"To Hephaistion? Yes, everybody knows that something happened but nobody knows what exactly. I am afraid I don't have any details. Nobody does. Quite an eventful night."

"I know," agreed Krateros. "And Kleitos got drunk while Poliperchon got sick. Anything else?"

"Yes," said Laois giving the general uncertain look. "Some thieves were stealing weapons from our armoury and hiding them in the grottos. They planned to sell them to some rebels who apparently wanted to get their hands on true Macedonian swords and shields. They were discovered by accident by Hephaistion's people who were looking for the general because he failed to return to his rooms when he was expected. The thieves were killed but ..." Laios stopped in his narration.

"What?" suspiciously asked Krateros. He didn't like this development.

"Rememberthat you asked me some time ago to find somebody to spy on Archias?"

Krateros inwardly cursed, dreading the information that he was about to hear.

"Yes, and?"

"Unfortunately the guy I chose thought more of making easy money than of gaining his reputation of valuable spy. He got on good terms with Archias but when we met from time to time, he didn't mention anything. Both he and Archias were among the thugs killed in grottos."

"Thugs killed in grottos...how do you know that they were stealing weapons?"

"It's the talk of the camp. Diomedes runs like crazy trying to implement new security measures. He's afraid that when Alexander gets back to normal, he'd like to know how exactly that could happen. I mean, the stealing of weapons. Who knows what else what stolen?"

Krateros pressed his lips. He knew very well how masterfully Alexander could organize the flow of the false information to the enemy. Who is to say that he didn't play the same trick with his own people? Obviously, the king would consider anybody who hurt Hephaistion his sworn enemy. Were there indeed thieves trying to make some money or something completely different took place in those grottos that were a perfect place for ambush?

"Where is Diogenes?" Krateros asked at last. "Did he report to you on the matter?"

"I didn't see him for some time," admitted Laois. "I met his bed mate earlier today. She told me Poledeikos sent him on some reconnaissance mission a couple of days ago. She doesn't know when he'll be back."

"Just my luck," thought Krateros unaware that Diogenes coached his mistress what to say and took his leave to wait over the storm.

Next day Krateros became even more concerned when he heard that Alexander canceled the morning meeting. No particular explanation was given, except that there weren't enough urgent matters to discuss. "No more urgent matters than Hephaistion's well being," the general thought sourly. He continued with his "business as usual attitude" but internally he was all high strung and apprehensive. A several days passed without any interesting events but Krateros wasn't lulled into relaxed attitude. He was sure that Alexander was simply planning some extraordinary revenge.

"Just as it was with Philotas," grimly thought the general leaving the governor's palace to attend to some matters at camp. "Alexander pretended for a couple of days that he forgave Philotas and then ordered his night arrest." Only in a case of Parmenion's son Krateros was on the inside, now he was completely unaware of what was going on and it made him nervous.

"Krateros!" he heard the roaring voice of Black Kleitos, "Why are you hiding from me?" Krateros froze. The hipparch was the last person with whom he wanted to talk but he couldn't simply ignore him in a middle of the corridor. Who knows who was watching? If Kleitos was followed (as Philotas once was), Krateros' strange behavior would be reported to Alexander. Better pretend to be busy and part the ways with a cursed general as soon as possible.

"I am not hiding from anybody," calmly answered Krateros. "I didn't see you in days and I have a lot of the matters to attend to. As you know, Spitamenes is still out there, and …."

"I don't give a fuck about Spitamenes," angrily said the hipparch.

"Maybe you don't but the king does, and it means that I do too." Krateros looked Black Kleitos over. He didn't look good, a couple of bruises were prominent on his face, his hair was rather unkempt and he obviously drank non stop for a couple of days.

"What happened to you?" ventured Krateros, "I've heard you got into some sort of altercation. I thought you can take care of yourself."

"None of your bloody business."

"I thought you wanted to talk?"

"Not here," informed Kleitos. "Let's go to my quarters."

That was last thing that Krateros wanted to do at the moment. He was about to decline the invitation politely when he saw Leonnatos and a couple of king's guards coming in their direction. Krateros froze and even Kleitos was able to see how the blood drained from his companion's face.

"What's the matter?" he asked and at that moment Leonnatos addressed him from behind.

"General," he said, his face unreadable, "the king wishes to see you right away. Please come with me."

Realizing with relief that Leonnatos' phrase was directed at Black Kleitos alone, he dropped a brief "See you both later," and went away wishing to put as much space as possible between himself and his former comrade.

"What's so important suddenly?" Kleitos stared at Leonnatos with a challenge.

"I don't know, king's orders," Leonnatos, usually lighthearted and prone to talk without stop, didn't provide any further explanations and moved ahead, sure that the general would heed the king's order.

Kleitos only scoffed and followed, also remaining silent.

He couldn't believe how his perfectly laid trap backfired. In the beginning everything went according to the plan. He trapped Hephaistion and almost had his way with him. But what happened then? How was it possible that Hephaistion managed to free himself and come into possession of a sword? Was it possible that Hephaistion had bodyguards who followed them unnoticed into the caves? It was unlikely, besides, why they waited for so long? Did one of his own men betray him and had a sudden change of heart? No, they all got killed in the end. But by whom? Hephaistion couldn't do it without somebody's help. Was it possible that Krateros betrayed him and told, openly or secretly, of his plans to Hephaistion? But this was crazy, the two hated each other, this was why he shared his plans with Krateros in the first place.

Of course, Kleitos didn't know anything about Diogenes who, after Hephaistion left the grottos, went back to the chamber to retrieve his arrows and dagger. There he saw the unconscious hipparch sprawled on the floor, blood seeping from his behind. "You've got what you deserved," grimly thought the archer leaving the scene in disgust.

All Kleitos remembered was coming to his senses among corpses of his accomplices. When he realized what Hephaistion did to him, he raged and shouted in a paroxysm of powerlessness. He wanted to run to the damned general and strangle him with his bare hands. He called all the furies and demons of Underworld to devour his enemy, he wished on him the most atrocious death. But all he could do was to struggle with difficulty to stand on his knees and elbows and then crawl like that in utter humiliation to the closest wall. He clenched his teeth and managed to stand up. He took a couple of steps and bit his lips in agony trying to suppress the pain. Little by little he moved along the walls and then stumbled outside. He was praying not to encounter anybody on his way and managed to get to the camp on his own.

When Kleitos was ushered into the king's working rooms, he fully expected to be either arrested or killed. To his utmost surprise Alexander coldly announced that he decided that the hipparch was the most suitable candidate for the governorship of Bactria and Sogdia and he had to get ready to leave within a couple of days. However the news was supposed to be kept secret until the next day when the formal announcement will be made during the feast in honor of Dioscuri. Adding insult to injury Alexander informed the general that he would be taking with him not the troops that he was currently commanding but sixteen thousand defeated Greek mercenaries who fought before for Darius.

Kleitos stared at the king with challenge. So, the pup didn't dare to kill him but he was going to do his best to humiliate him. Right after his despicable love boy did. "Fine! I can handle it," angrily thought Kleitos. "Just wait and see what I can do with sixteen thousand troops whom everybody thinks useless. I trained you, I will train them. I dealt with barbarians in Thracia, I can deal with them in Sogdia. You yet hear about me, Alexander, son of Epyrote bitch."

When later that day one of the king's heralds brought Krateros news that the previously planned celebration in honor of Dionysus will be substituted with another celebration in honor of Dioscuri that would take place the next day, the general stiffened. He didn't ask for the reason because he knew that if wasn't given one to begin with, it would be useless to ask. He acknowledged the message with a silent nod and continued with his business. He was dying to go out and gossip about the reasons with other generals but he dared not. He decided not to tempt gods. He didn't sleep much during the night and arrived to the palace grim and composed. When the king's arrival was announced by Chares, everybody was in the room except for Hephaistion and Kleitos. To the general's utmost surprise the king arrived in the company of the latter.

"My dear friends," announced the king, theatrically throwing his hand around Kleitos' shoulders, "let me introduce to you a new governor of Bactria and Sogdia. Please give him your warmest greetings and congratulations," with those words he pushed Kleitos, not very gently, forward. The moment of brief silence ensued, and then the uproar of cheers and hoorays swell the way.

Krateros was stunned for the moment. "The governor of Bactria and Sogdia? This is Alexander's revenge?" Unlike most of the celebrants, Krateros wasn't very drunk yet so very quickly he was able to divine the true purpose behind this unexpected appointment. However, Krateros wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or not. True, Kleitos will be far away and not likely to babble out the story behind the strange attack on king's favorite. All others involved in Hephaistion's rape were most probably dead and the king and his lover are not going to accuse Kleitos directly. Krateros could see the logic behind Alexander's behavior. He didn't want Hephaistion's humiliation to be known to the whole world and at the same time he didn't dare to further divide army by killing Kleitos, secretly or openly. Krateros thought he can relax at last. The storm was most probably over.

Only this good feeling didn't last long. With increasing apprehension Krateros was listening to the growing animosity of the phrases that the king and the new governor were exchanging. Alexander's flatterers elevated him to the level of god, Kleitos claimed that he was just a mortal son of the great king Philip. Alexander compared himself to Heracles and Dionysus; Kleitos accused the king of stealing all the glory for himself whereas all the conquests were the result of king Philip uniting Macedonia and creating an unstoppable and unbeatable army, Alexander just reaped the fruits of somebody else' efforts. And then, to the Krateros' horror, in a moment of accidental silence, Kleitos threw the new insult to the king's face: "And despite all that, despite all that you owe to the experienced generals of king Philip's army, you execute, exile or don't reward properly the best of them and elevate nobodies like Hephaistion into the highest positions!"

The enraged and rather drunk king threw an apple aiming at Kleitos' head. The hipparch, though equally inebriated, managed to avoid the missile and mockingly said, "I hope you aim better at Hephaistion's hole. Why we don't see our dear general among us these few days? Is he convalescing from too much romp?"

"How dare you?" roared the king and called for weapons. King's guards, instead of following his orders, moved back, unwilling to take part in a drunken quarrel of the two friends.

"This has to end now," Krateros decided firmly. "I can't live my life in a constant fear of what Kleitos might say." In the meantime the bickering between Alexander and Kleitos continued. Leonnatos and Ptolemy tried to pacify Kleitos, Perdiccas and Nearchus – Alexander. Krateros saw his chance and moved to the king's bodyguards. "How dare you to neglect your duty! The king called for your help but you moved away? Is this how you protect your king?" The unfortunate guards tried to explain themselves but Krateros didn't let them.

"If I see you again abandoning your post or shrinking from your responsibilities, I have you court marshaled! Now, go Alexander and protect him. If he calls for weapons, you have to respond immediately. It doesn't matter who his opponent is. The king's person is sacred and you are to watch over him at all costs."

The guards obediently nodded and moved to follow Krateros' orders. He was one of the highest ranking officers in the king's army and the guards didn't suspect that he might have any secret agenda. In the meantime Krateros turned around and saw that Ptolemy and Leonnatos were almost dragging Kleitos out of the premises in order to avoid further confrontation. Alexander was still ravaging, not to pleased that Perdiccas and Nearchus tried to calm him. To Krateros' relieve all Ptolemy and Leonnatos did were to escort Kleitos out; they were too drunk themselves to realize that it won't help much. Seeing both generals returning to the king's side, Krateros immediately came up to Kleitos. "So, all your glamorous speeches were just an empty threat? You allowed the king's minions to throw you away like some old piece of garbage. In the end, you are just like Hephaistion, nothing but a convenient mat on whom the king wipes his feet, when he inclined to."

Kleitos howled in anger at the slight and pushed Krateros rudely away. Not restrained by anybody, Kleitos charged back into the hall, bend on revenge on the king and the whole world. Krateros waited a little and followed, only to arrive in time to be witness to the mad Alexander spearing the hipparch through.

o o O O O o o

"And then he theatrically cried and retired to his rooms in a faked remorse," remembered Krateros coming back from his trip to the past. "No doubt, he and Hephaistion drooled over the details time and again in rapture."

But he, Krateros, did he ever regret playing such a decisive part in Kleitos' murder? He still wasn't sure and sometimes he told himself he was just overestimating his own involvement. Maybe it was Alexander's plan to begin with? Was it possible that Alexander never intended Kleitos to leave the banquet alive? Maybe he appointed Kleitos a new governor only to use this event as yet another cause for celebration and getting drunk, in order to kill Kleitos without being obliged to justify his behavior to anybody. Anything could happen during those gathering. True, Kleitos was the only one to be killed in such a spectacular manner, but there were many others who died on similar occasions, most of them from indulging in too much wine but some others lost their lives in pointless brawls that broke out for gods know what reason.

Krateros shook his head. There was no sense to reminiscent on the past. One can't change it, for better or worse. If only Kleitos didn't become obsessed with this insane idea of humiliating Hephaistion, he might still be alive. Alive and well and share a drink with Krateros when he heard of Hephaistion's death and cry when he heard of Alexander's. Maybe Alexander wouldn't die. Maybe he would live and lead them to the glorious conquest of Arabia and the rest of the world.

"I am dreaming again," angrily thought Krateros. "This is useless. I have to come to the terms with Alexander's death and serving Antipater, the lawful regent of Macedon and my father-in-law. Abiding with Kleitos' death was as much my decision as it was Alexander's intend to kill him. It was my decision not to tell anything to Alexander about Kleitos' plan. But then again, if I would tell Alexander, Kleitos would end up dead anyway. I made a mistake of sending Laios' spies after Kleitos and Archias and Diogenes after Hephaistion. That changed nothing. One sided with the conspirators; another disappeared at the most important moment. If only Diogenes was there to prevent Hephaistion's rape…."

Krateros couldn't believe what he suddenly saw. Just when he thought about the archer, the gods sent him before general's own eyes. Krateros saw Diogenes standing in a group of people, obviously unaware of the commander's attention.

"You!" Krateros shouted at the top of his lungs, "Come here!"

When Diogenes heard the thundering voice he didn't need to guess twice to whom it belonged. He cursed his bad luck and responded to general's orders. Reappearing on the Krateros' horizon a few months after the incident with Hephaistion, Diogenes continued to secretly serve Krateros as he did before. To the archer's relieve, Krateros didn't reprimand him for the visible lack of actions in the whole affair. Diogenes never was able to come to any definite conclusion about Krateros' possible role in Kleitos' plan of raping Hephaistion. After all, the events might have been unrelated. Who knows? The death of Kleitos drove the whole affair even further into oblivion. Diogenes' and Hephaistion's paths never officially crossed. The archer saw the general now and then during the remainder of the king's campaign but as agreed, they never acknowledged the fact that they knew each other. From time to time he received mysterious presents of superb and exotic weapons and he knew that Hephaistion found out who he really was. Diogenes wasn't in Ecbatana when the Chiliarch died because he left with Krateros. He mourned alone the death of the person he came to like and respect but life continued on.

"What are you doing standing pointlessly there with good-for-nothing hangers-on?" angrily inquired Krateros when Diogenes responded to his command. "Don't you know that we are about to engage in battle? Where is your sarissa?"

"I am not a pezhetairos, general. You are aware of that," politely answered Diogenes.

"You are not a pezhetairos," mocked him the general and gave a hateful look. "That is true. You are an absolutely useless piece of shit that I saved from well deserved death in a moment of weakness. You are good for nothing! Where were you and your so-called exceptional talents of spying and secret killing when I needed them? I ordered you to follow Hephaistion and guard him; instead you disappeared and he was raped while I had to clean all the mess!"

Krateros didn't care about being overheard. It was an old history anyway. An old history to everybody except himself. He didn't know anymore what he wanted and whom to blame for the lack of it. He thought that the life didn't treat him fairly and he wanted to take it out on the first available scapegoat. Right now it was Diogenes and in a few hours or less it will be Eumenus.

"Find him a sarissa and put him in the first row of the attacking taxei," ordered Krateros to the one of his lieutenants to the dismay of the bewildered archer. Diogenes knew that he was given a death sentence and decided to take the only revenge that was available to him now.

"You may call me a worthless spy but I didn't fail your orders," he informed Krateros with all the calmness he was able to master at the moment. "I did follow Hephaistion to the grottos on that eventful evening and helped him to kill all the attackers. And for your knowledge, it was Hephaistion who raped Kleitos in the end, not the other way around!"

"What?" exclaimed Krateros in a shock and at the same moment his lieutenant returned holding a sarissa. He pushed it rudely into Diogenes hands and nodded to the two infantrymen to accompany Diogenes to the ranks.

The general and the archer were never to see each other again. Standing in the first row and holding awkwardly his sarissa, Diogenes sent silent prayers to Hephaistion, who was upon his death declared by the Siwah oracle a hero and a protector. "You told me to ask for your help, if I ever needed one, I think this is the moment. Please don't let me die. Please don't let me die because Krateros wants me to."

Krateros watched in stupor as Diogenes was taken away. For some unexplainable reason he didn't doubt what Diogenes just told him. He went into the battle against Eumenus completely unhinged and befuddled. He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't function properly. His charging horse was wounded but Krateros was too disoriented to do anything about it. He was crashed by his own horse and died, taking with him to the grave only his hatred and spite. The best general in Alexander's army lost his life in some minor battle somewhere in Asia Minor to the secretary whose military record was blank just a few months ago.

Diogenes, on the other hand, safely returned from the battle. He came back to Macedon and settled in Pella. The first thing he did upon his return was to order a beautiful votive relief to the hero Hephaistion to whose interference, Diogenes was absolutely sure, he owed his life.

A/N – you can see this relief in the Thessaloniki museum. It bears the inscription "_To the hero Hephaistion from Diogenes"._ The pictures of it are available on Google images.


End file.
